<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Доверие by Galaszek, WTF_Kings_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751554">Доверие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek'>Galaszek</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020'>WTF_Kings_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kings (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p><b>Примечание:</b> кинк - асфиксия</p><p><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Доверие»</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Benjamin/David Shepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Доверие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Джек!</p><p>Со лба на грудь Дэвида падает соленая капля, и только после этого Джек поднимает глаза, не прекращая движений. Чертов Шепард словно в душу смотрит. Джек наклоняется и прижимается губами к его открытому в неслышном стоне рту, втягивает нижнюю губу, прикусывает. Дэвид наконец стонет в голос:</p><p>— Дже-ек!</p><p>Ну, на хуй! Джек прекрасно знает, что нужно этому чертовому агнцу. Потерпит. Он еще не готов.</p><p>Чуть сдвинувшись, Джек меняет угол, и сам едва сдерживает рвущийся наружу стон — до чего же хорошо!</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что божий избранник, любимчик народа и деревенщина, далеко не невинность, каким хочет показаться. И ведь верят. Точно кто-то свыше помогает. А может и не свыше?..</p><p>Мысли сбиваются. Джек, как в омуте, тонет в синих с поволокой глазах Дэвида и замирает на мгновение. Дэвид фокусирует взгляд, поднимает руку и гладит Джека по щеке. Смотрит просяще, так, словно Джек — искушение и единственный, кто может сделать его счастливым, как никогда и никто не смог бы.</p><p>И снова его словно током прошибает мысль: он доверяет. Доверяет только Джеку, гребаные бабочки его раздери. Ведь стоит только усилить хватку, удержать чуть дольше и, прости-прощай капитан Шепард. Это же безумие, как он может быть уверен, что Джек не сделает этого? Но каждый раз он приходит и, каждый чертов раз, позволяет. А Джек не может отказать. Что же за идиот такой? Гребаный и такой его — Джека — идиот…</p><p>Дэвид берет его за руку, переплетает их пальцы и подносит к губам. Поцелуй обжигает тыльную сторону ладони, и Джек смаргивает соленую влагу с ресниц. Он не откажет, как и всегда. Не сможет.</p><p>Дэвид кладет его руку себе на шею и призывно облизывает губы. Джек сжимает пальцы.</p><p>Он снова двигается, вбиваясь в Дэвида яростно, словно наказывая за просьбу. Шепард хрипит и дергается под ним, лицо покраснело и вены на шее вздулись. Еще. Еще немного.</p><p>Джек убирает руку, и с первым хриплым жестким вдохом Дэвида между их животами становится мокро. Джек зажмуривается, ускоряется, и почти как Дэвид несколькими секундами ранее, хрипло охает.</p><p>Грех. Наваждение, но почему же так хорошо?</p><p>Дэвид гладит его по мокрым волосам, целует в висок и тихо шепчет:</p><p>— Спасибо!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Примечание:</b> кинк - асфиксия</p><p><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Доверие»</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>